


Old Habits

by glamaphonic



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Drabble, Female Character of Color, Gen, Implied Relationship, Interracial Relationship, November Drabblefest 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deal is a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

Damon lingers.

He wants to leave--wants to tear the entire town to bloody shreds.

He goes to the Gilbert home instead.

They've fallen asleep with the lights on, a tangle of girl and downy comforters. He smells the salty residue of their tears.

He doesn't look at Elena.

Bonnie's neck is bared, graceful and unblemished. Stefan's blood wiped away every trace of him; it thrums in her veins, accusatory.

A deal is a deal, but he's not the one who reneged. That should matter.

Damon runs.

He can still taste her, like bile in the back of his throat.


End file.
